


红鲱鱼

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22703593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 金妮·波特可以做一天晚上的金妮·韦斯莱，就像她在其他晚上成为其他女人一样。德拉科·马尔福想要金妮·韦斯莱，而梅林让他拥有了她。复方汤剂妓院梗。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 9





	红鲱鱼

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Herring](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558910) by Ha'niqua. 



金妮坐在灯光刺眼的更衣室里的一把硬木椅上，茫然地盯着面前的镜子。

虽然她的换班才刚刚开始，但她觉得筋疲力尽。她觉得这都怪她自己，真的；连续几周两班倒的工作就能让你这样，她只有很少的休息时间让身体缓过来。

至少她不必担心开始凹陷的脸颊，或无论用多少遮瑕膏也遮不住的缺乏睡眠造成的眼袋。但这正是她工作的好处：匿名性。每天八个小时，每周四个晚上，她可以完全变成另一个人。不过，当你每天十二个小时、每周六天变成不同的人，其余的时间，你就会开始忘记自己到底是谁了。

重重的敲门声打断了她的思绪，一个年轻女人端着一个塑料托盘走了进来。方面只有三样东西，但是一看到它们，她的胃就翻滚起来：一个塑料杯，里面的东西在慢慢沸腾，一杯水，还有一个贴着标签的小瓶。

_吉妮维娅·波特，2007年12月24日晚7点，13号房，标准*_

让她恼火的倒不是今晚工作的简单分类，也不是表明她今晚要接待特殊客人那蜘蛛般的小星号：这意味着有富豪或名人选择这项服务，尤其是他们会不顾禁忌而选择某种血统身份，而这是她的责任。在她工作的三年里，她已经证明她可以很谨慎，值得信任，不会像她的有些同事那样，既伤害自己，又影响客人……她甚至从不抱怨客人提出的奇特要求，因为他们给的小费很多。

不，是这个日期令她觉得可怕而空虚。平安夜是她们最忙的夜晚之一，也是通常她一年之中屈指可数的几次休假之一。那天上午，她的老板呼叫她，问她今晚能否见一位重要的客人，金妮欣然接受了。毕竟，这是她有生以来第一次独自过圣诞夜，想到她的女儿恳求了她好几天，今年想跟哈利一起过圣诞节，任何能分散她注意力的事都是受欢迎的。哈利非常重视家庭，不过只在适合他且符合他的条件时才成立。她跟哈利说她和他在一起不开心的那一刻起，他就对她视而不见了，所以他自然而然地和她离了婚，只为了见女儿一年和她联系几次。他工作很忙不是他的错，但他完全可以偶尔给他的女儿来信。

她不能否认，她的女儿对父亲的偏爱并没有令她难过。圣诞节一直是他们的节日：熬夜等待圣诞老人，一起吃司康饼，使用金妮的特殊瓷器喝热茶，圣诞节醒来后寻找“圣诞老人”精心藏在房子里的礼物……莉莉几乎像喜欢她的礼物一样喜欢他们的小传统。

但是，金妮的所有工作，为了给她的女儿一个美好的圣诞节而节俭积蓄都是徒劳的，因为莉莉要在戈德里克山谷待到节礼日。

“五分钟。”管理员的声音打断了金妮的沉思。“你的客人已经到了。”她在离开房间前告诉她。

金妮很高兴这个女人离开了。一些管理员太好奇了，会躲在更衣室里，看金妮和其他女人为她们的客人做准备。这让金妮很不舒服：她一直不知道是管理员对她的职业有着病态的好奇心，还是渴望加入这个行列。不管怎样，她不在乎她们着迷或谴责的表情。

她确认长袍松散地系好后，拿起了小瓶子，小心地把里面的东西倒进塑料杯。一缕头发滑了出来，杯子的液体与它发生了反应，沸腾慢慢停止了。魔药变成了一种可爱的淡绿色，气味明显改善了，金妮差点让自己相信那是一种汤。金妮拿起杯子，喝下里面的东西，然后立刻喝光水杯里的水，冲掉嘴里难闻的药味。

她的皮肤上有一种熟悉的涟漪般的感觉，却没有变成另一个身材不同的女人那种可怕的拉伸或压缩感，她闭着眼睛，耐心地坐在那里，等待她的身体发生改变。金妮喝过许多复方汤剂，这种不愉快的感觉也越来越熟悉，但她还是忍受不了看到自己的变形过程。

她再次睁开眼睛时，倒吸了一口冷气。回望着她的那个女人几乎是一个陌生人，但是她有着熟悉的红发，颧骨上散落着雀斑。她的皮肤很美——年轻而光滑，几乎在发光——她的头发浓密而有光泽，就像从前那样，那差不多是上辈子的事了。

她用颤抖的手摸着自己的新面孔，不敢相信她看到了什么。她还是她，但是变好了。是更好的她，是被结婚、生育和离婚毁掉之前的她。有人拥有她的头发很长时间了。

金妮一想到有人用她的头发光顾一家复方汤剂妓院，就觉得很屈辱。她惊恐地发现，她的人生就像火车失事一样，残酷的命运使她不是作为一个陌生人取悦一个男人，而是作为她自己，金妮吓坏了，甚至考虑收拾东西，永远逃离妓院。

但是她还要考虑她的女儿，她的选择有限：要么保持独立，要么恳求哈利把她带回去。虽然她不愿意，她还是被困在了这里。再说他不会知道是她，而且……那根本就不是金妮了。镜子里的女孩对她来说是一个陌生人，一个多年没见过的熟人。金妮·波特可以做一天晚上的金妮·韦斯莱，就像她在其他晚上成为其他女人一样。

她下定了决心，从椅子上站起来，为她的客人更衣打扮。

* * *

不久后，她站在13号房的外面，手做出了敲门的姿势。她想不出自己为什么会犹豫，也许因为再想下去，她就会直接跑到戈德里克山谷。

她还没来得及做出决定，门就自己开了，她觉得这样犹豫有点傻。她深吸了一口气，走了进去，轻轻关上了身后的门。

房间里很黑，但是她在这里待了很久，已经将布局熟记于心。这里肯定是店里提供的最豪华的房间，几乎专门为金妮的特殊客人准备的。墙上的许多蜡烛都被掐灭了，几乎看不清贴着金色和红色壁纸的墙壁，也看不清深红色的地毯。往前直走六步，她会走到一张有些破旧的红丝绒躺椅旁，再往前走四步，她就会来到一张巨大四柱床的底座。

房间里有一种难闻的味道，她听见刺耳的吸气声，才意识到她的客人在抽烟。

他在阴影里沉默地观察着她。“你介意吗？”

他的声音并不讨厌——低沉顺滑，像是上好的黑巧克力——但是其中有一种她记不起来的熟悉感。“不介意。”她自如地撒了个谎，准备取悦她的客人。

他歪着头，故意吹了几团烟雾，她皱起了鼻子。“别让我问你两次。”

 _他在玩什么把戏？_ 她想，然后诚实地对他说：“对，我介意。”

他在旁边的烟灰缸里熄灭了香烟，她不知道他是不是在对她笑。“过来，韦斯莱。”

他叫金妮的婚前姓氏时，金妮差点晃了晃，已经多年没人这样叫她了，尤其是在这里，但她还是小心翼翼地朝他走了过去。“停。”在她接近他坐在其中的阴影之前，他命令道，她照做了。

她将手伸到长袍的开口，小心地从肩上脱下，让它落到地上。她垂下眉毛，含羞带怯地瞥了他一眼，然后慢慢转过身体，让他全面欣赏，但是，看到她的身体，他没有任何反应。

“够了。”她又停了下来，等待他的下一道命令。

他慢慢前倾身体，进入了光线之中，金妮不得不咬紧牙关，免得惊掉下巴。他那双浅灰色眼睛仍然精于算计，坚毅的嘴唇始终微微翘起，露出嘲弄的坏笑。德拉科·马尔福千方百计弄到了她的头发，现在就坐在她面前，等着她取悦他。

她曾经想过他的妻儿圣诞夜去了哪里，但很快就打消了这个念头。德拉科和阿斯托利亚的事与她无关，她是来工作的。不幸的是，这个想法并没有让她感到应有的愤慨。

她的心怦怦直跳，她忽略了德拉科·马尔福的兴趣的隐含意义，她突然明白了他想要什么。说真的，她喝下药水的时候竟然没有意识到，她觉得很荒谬。

德拉科·马尔福想要金妮·韦斯莱，而梅林让他拥有了她。

“过来。”他命令道，她忍不住笑着抱起了胳膊，拒绝向前一步。

他坏笑着站起身，朝她走了一步。“到我这儿来，吉妮维娅。”

他说出她的名字，令她打了个寒颤，她觉得很惊奇。他不应该让她有这种感觉。见鬼，在她和哈利的六年婚姻里，一次这种感觉都没有。

“不。”她说，他眼中的渴望令她感到惊讶。她盯着他的眼睛，慢慢绕过躺椅，打算走向床边，引诱他一起到那里去。

金妮刚刚绕到躺椅后面，他就扑到了她身上。他落在她皮肤上的手很烫，他抓住她的腰，拉到自己怀里，嘴唇与她紧紧相贴。躺椅靠背硌着她的腿，他将勃起用力地磨蹭着她，布料之间的奇妙摩擦令她弄湿了内裤。他的舌头戏弄着她，她的唇间发出一声呻吟，有那么一瞬间，她真想知道自己还是不是掌握控制权的那个人。

她也迎合着他，手指伸进他柔滑的金发，让他转过身，紧紧贴着躺椅，她沿着他的下巴向下吻去，用牙齿轻咬他的脖子，他发出了一声赞许的低吼。

她解开他的衬衫，褪去这件昂贵的衣衫，他的胳膊重获自由后，她发现自己被他抱了起来。金妮用双腿缠住他的腰，呻吟着，他的勃起再次急切地撞着她。

他来到床边坐下，让金妮跨坐在他身上。她抚摸着他结实的胸膛，有几道伤疤令她贪婪的手指十分着迷，他的阴茎硬邦邦地抵在她的腿间。金妮咬着他的脖子，他又不断顶着她的下身，一手捧住她的乳房，另一只手占有地将她搂在怀里。

德拉科拽下纤薄的蕾丝，用手指揉着她的乳头，小心地逗弄着她，然后低头将它含进嘴里。她呻吟着，他的舌头掠过她的皮肤，不断煽动着她的深处已经开始燃烧的火焰。

金妮弓起后背，伸手到背后彻底脱掉胸罩，让那片蕾丝落到了地上，德拉科充分利用这一点，伸手抚摸她的另一侧乳房。他取悦她，抚摸着她滚烫的皮肤，直到金妮觉得如果他不立刻进入她，她可能会死。

“我需要你。”她在他耳边轻声说，德拉科再次吻住了她的唇，她扭动着身体，他微微松了手，她往下滑到他的膝盖上，脱掉了他的裤子。

他的勃起跃然而出，金妮很想摸摸他，在他身上找到更多愉悦。不知怎的，德拉科·马尔福已经不仅是一份工作了，就像她不仅是金妮·波特了一样，想到他想要她，足以让她发疯。她用手握住他，不慌不忙地套弄，德拉科仰头呻吟着她的名字。

金妮露出了真心实意的笑容，她惊讶地发现自己觉得很愉快。德拉科·马尔福不是她在这世上最喜欢的人，可是现在……他给了她一些别人从未给过她的东西。现在除了他落在她身上的目光，虔诚爱抚她的双手，像是做最后祷告一样轻声念着她的名字，其他什么都不重要了。

她下了床，用手慢慢抚摸着身体，然后脱掉了内裤。德拉科用胳膊肘撑着身子，带着赤裸裸的欲望看着她的一举一动。她又跨坐在他身上时，他抓住她的屁股，吻上她的嘴唇，让她紧贴着他滚烫的皮肤。

他灵巧的手指滑过她的腹部，最轻微的触碰令她发抖，接着，它们掠过了她的阴蒂。她忍不住紧贴着他，他戏弄着她那里，还将手向下探去，将她双腿之间的湿意涂抹在皮肤上。她的嘴唇贴着他的脖子，指甲陷进了他的肩膀，他亲密地抚弄着她，给了她一直渴望的东西。他不慌不忙地将一根手指插入她的体内，继续用拇指揉弄着她，无情地将她逼到了临界点。

他的手离开她时，金妮几乎要呜咽起来，直到她发觉他的勃起顶着她的穴口。“看着我。”他命令道，但是她做不到，她舍不得离开他的温暖。

他突然翻过身，她被他压在了床上。他撑起胳膊，她也想跟他一同起身，但是他温柔地将她推了回去，他用手按住她的脖子，看着她的眼睛。她只好用双腿紧紧缠住他，决心要与他下身相贴，但是他还是拒绝着她。“求求你。”她脱口而出。

“不外乎是恳求。”德拉科得意地笑着说，抓住她的腿，一下顶了进去，痛楚和快感令金妮叫了起来。

德拉科没有等她适应他的尺寸，就将阴茎抽出，然后又撞了进去。每一个动作都又快又狠，每一次都越来越用力，她越来越湿，用腿紧紧地勾着他，以便可以迎合他。

她听见他在她耳边急促地说着什么，但是她几乎拼凑不出一个想法，更别提理解他的话了，他疯狂地撞进她的体内，没过多久，这样都不够了。

金妮推着他仰面躺下，这样控制权就在她手里了，他伸手抚摸着她的身体，她看到了他眼中的赞许。她的头发顺着肩头滑落下来，她俯下身，将手放在他的脑袋两侧。她将臀部用力地向下坐去，让他将自己填满，金妮感到高潮的压力控制不住地愈加强烈。

德拉科仿佛感觉到她快要到了，他牢牢抓住她的屁股，将控制权接了过来。她体内的压力很快就土崩瓦解，随着一声无声的叫喊爆发了，强烈的快感令她弓起了身子。

她气喘吁吁地倒在他的胸前，高潮余波遍及全身，她从德拉科绷紧身体抱着他的样子知道，他也释放了。他的手从她的下背部一直摸到她的头发，令她感到莫名安慰，接着，他将她翻过身，又攻进了她的双腿之间。

* * *

德拉科的时间到了，金妮很不愿意离开他们最后一次做爱的躺椅。快到午夜了，她知道她必须在魔药效力消失之前逃走，但是这不意味着她必须喜欢这样。

德拉科迅速穿上衣服，她也拿起了自己的衣服，她能感觉到他在看她。他打量的目光令她觉得很不自在，尤其是他们刚刚做过那样亲密的事。

亲密。哦，梅林，在她开始产生其他叛逆的想法之前，她必须离开这里。她躲闪着他的目光，迅速穿好衣服，准备离开。

“你差点骗过了我。”他说，金妮立刻停下脚步，不敢再听他说下去。她听到他站了起来，过了一会儿，他来到她身边，手里拿着一个天鹅绒小钱包。

就像是一记耳光打在脸上。她默默伸出手，从他手中接过沉甸甸的钱包。“麻烦你了。”他对她说。他还没来得及再说什么，她就立刻离开了。

她安全回到了更衣室，喘着粗气，浑身发抖，但这不是因为冷。她走到镜子前面，咚的一声放下新得到的钱包，她紧紧抓住桌子，看着镜子里的自己。

她开始在眼前产生了变化——她的头发开始稀疏，皮肤又恢复了熟悉的苍白，没过多久，金妮·波特就像五个小时前那样茫然地看着她。

金妮不知道她在那里站了多久，但是一声短促的敲门声把她从沉思中惊醒，一个胖墩墩的中年女人走了进来。辛尼斯塔·洛：她越来越稳定的老板、导师和有条件的朋友。

“你今晚似乎给客人留下了深刻印象。”她的老板说，谨慎地看了金妮一眼。

金妮又看了一眼镜子里的女人，然后开始慢慢活动因为一直紧抓着长椅而僵硬的手指。“我不是一直这样吗，辛尼斯塔？”她回答。

辛尼斯塔精明地盯着金妮梳妆台上的钱包——肯定是在心里盘算鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋里究竟装了多少加隆。“尤其是今晚。”辛尼斯塔修正道。

她知道最好不要回答。无论在财务还是人际关系方面，辛尼斯塔都很爱打听——尤其是她的员工和客人之间。这种问题对金妮来说并不陌生，尤其是服务了一位重要客人之后。

金妮坐下来开始梳头，能感觉到辛尼斯塔在盯着自己。她需要整理一下自己，然后再回家……回到那个空房子。

 _重点是什么？_ 金妮冷冷地想，但还是继续着熟悉的程序。

金妮愉快地准备回家过夜，而辛尼斯塔一直没有说话，在另一个女孩的梳妆台前舒服地坐了下来。金妮没有理会那个女人，她知道辛尼斯塔有话要说，而且最终会说到重点……但是她并不急于找到答案。

她拿起手提包，开始系上冬季外套的扣子时，辛尼斯塔终于打破了沉默。“你的客人有兴趣在新年夜约见你。”金妮停了下来，她屏住呼吸，等着辛尼斯塔的下一句话。“我要确认他的预约吗？”

这个问题并不出人意料，说实在的，金妮早就应该做好准备了。作为其中一员，辛尼斯塔非常支持纯血员工有自主选择权，幸运的是，她也有足够的纯血员工来推行这一政策；如她经常所说，高等女孩不必做她们不想做的事。

金妮知道她应该怎么回答。她只需说一个字，德拉科·马尔福就会脱手，成为别人的麻烦……但是，如果他拿着金妮的头发再来，见到他的人就会知道。不行，德拉科·马尔福是她的责任，也是她需要独自处理的问题。

虽然金妮拒绝承认，可是一想到能再见到德拉科，再次体会他在她体内找到的那种令人兴奋的热量，慢慢融化她离开他那刻就卷土重来的可怕麻木，她几乎觉得十分激动。他是她的客人，他们都能自由地隐藏在安排好的匿名身份后面，但是不管怎样，她的感觉都是无关紧要的。

“我能应付他。”她说，没有理会这一切只会以眼泪收场的不安想法。

**「完」**


End file.
